


Monsters Don't Say Meow

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Graced [14]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: Max has a nightmare. Her new family comforts her.





	Monsters Don't Say Meow

Miranda woke to James prodding at her side from the otherside of Thomas who always insisted on sleeping in the middle. She opened her eyes and looked over at where James had his head half off the pillow and his hair sticking up at angles. She could still remember the feel of it under her fingers as Thomas read to them before they fell asleep. 

"What is it?" Miranda asked. Her eyes slid to the window where no rays of light peaked around their thin curtains. It wasn't dawn yet. 

"We have a visitor." James nodded to the door. 

"If it's one of Thomas' damn chickens-" Miranda started but James shook his head. 

A sleepy, "leave my chickens out of this" came from Thomas as he rolled over and buried his face in James' shoulder. 

A polite knock came from the door and Miranda winced at how easily it seemed that James could still be woken. She pulled herself from the bed and pulled on her dressing gown. Then she pulled open the door. 

Max stood there with her eyes so wide they seemed to take over her face. Her mouth was downturned and she was clutching at her favourite doll, the first teddy bear she'd ever received and one of the blankets off her bed. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I had a nightmare. Will you check under my bed, please?" Max asked. 

"Of course we will, why don't we get you some tea to calm you first? You can tell me all about the nasty nightmare." Miranda offered Max her hand and her heart melted as Max took it. 

There was a groan from the bed as James got up and followed them out the room. "I'd better go check this bed then." 

"Take a knife with you...just in case." Max looked up at him and James gave her his softest smile. "I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered. 

James pushed a curl back from Max's face. "Adopting you was one of the best decisions we've ever made." 

Max burst into tears and threw her arms around him. James held her tight until she calmed and stepped back. Miranda swiped away tears brewing in her own eyes. She hadn't wanted to go through pregnancy and childbirth and had always been pleased to not have to endure that, but having a daughter had been one dream she'd always kept to herself. Now she had two. 

Thomas appeared in the doorway rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding out James' dagger with the other. It had been left on the side table the night before. 

James took it with a kiss to Thomas' cheek and offered Max a bow. "Now to battle," he said and strode into Max's room. 

"Tea. You promised tea," Thomas said and Miranda rolled her eyes at Thomas having heard that bit. 

"Come on you two. Let's make some tea. I hope Gates remembered to haul in fresh water before he went to bed." Miranda lead the way into the kitchen and stoked the fire until it was hot enough to put a kettle on. 

Thomas set out the tea set and Max was persuaded to sit at the table with her blanket around her instead of helping. They were still having difficulty breaking her out of the habit of trying to wait on them instead of letting them look after her. It was enough to make Miranda want to cut the balls off the man who'd sired her. 

They were still waiting for the water to boil when James returned triumphant from Max's bedroom holding Admiral in his arms. 

"Nothing under your bed except for this Fluffball of Senior Rank." James set Admiral down on the floor who gave him an unimpressed look and jumped up onto Max's lap. 

"I think you're his favourite." Thomas said without a hint of a pout. "He has excellent taste." 

Max ducked her head and scratched behind Admiral's ears. He nuzzled his head against her chin in response. 

The kettle whistled and James waved for Miranda to sit down while he made the teas. Thomas shut his eyes and looked like he was about to fall asleep in his chair. Miranda gave him a light poke in the side. 

"Straight back to bed after your cup of tea for you I think," Miranda said. 

Thomas barely gave a grumble in protest. 

With the tea brewing in the pot James sat back down and yawned. 

"I'm sorry to wake you all," Max whispered. 

"Petit Pomme, you've nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you woke us." Miranda pressed a kiss to Max's hair. Her heart swelled as Max leaned into the touch. 

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Thomas asked. 

Max bit her lip and shook her head. Thomas nodded and checked to see if the tea was brewed enough. 

"If...if my father came, my...real one. Would you...give me back to him?" Max asked. 

Thomas nearly spilt the tea he was pouring and set the teapot down before trying again. Miranda and James looked at each other, then back at Max. 

"Would you want us to?" Miranda asked quietly. 

Max shook her head vehemently. 

"Oh thank Christ!" Thomas breathed. 

Max stared at him in shock. 

"Petit Pomme," Miranda started and looked at her husband's for support. She knew the look in their eyes, this like the account books and business holdings was her area. They likely had many things to say on the subject but none were fit for Max's ears. "Max, darling, we love you. You're our daughter, and we only want the what will make you happiest. I, we hope that being with us makes you happy." 

"It does!" Max nodded with intensity of candor that Miranda wanted to bundle her up and keep her safe from the world. "You treat me as if I am my sister." 

Thomas winced with understanding. He was the only other one in the room with experience of illegitimate siblings. 

"Was that what your dream was about?" Miranda asked. 

Max nodded and accepted her teacup from James. "He was under my bed and dragged me from the house. Said you'd agreed to give me back once he'd offered you enough." She burst into tears. 

Miranda set aside her own teacup and wrapped her arms around her beautiful daughter. 

"We would never. No price would tempt us to give you up. We love you so much. My perfect daughter." Miranda kissed the tips of Max's ears in a way that always made Max giggle. 

"Even though I'm not your real daughter?" Max asked. 

"Do you want to know a secret?" Miranda asked. 

Max nodded. 

"I love you more because you didn't come from my body. The sea and sand, this island of freemen brought you to me. I will be thankful for that for as long as I live. Do you believe me?" Miranda asked. 

"Yes, Mama, I believe you." Max tucked her head under Miranda's chin and blew on her tea. 

"I'm glad." Miranda smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
